


Salty

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick smiles. They leave this little town tomorrow, but they’ll be back. He already knows that.--Written for the prompt:Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	Salty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/gifts).



Sitting on the stone wall overlooking the bay, wrapped up in his husbands arms is truly, utterly blissful. 

Patrick takes a deep breath of salty air and melts back into David’s chest, their hands bundled together in his lap as they watch the waves roll in and out, in and out. It’s cloudy today, not a bit of blue in the sky and Patrick’s pretty okay with that. 

The weekend was planned fully disregarding weather (there was some rain the night they got to their AirBNB, but it was a light drizzle if anything), its sole purpose was for Patrick to have a few days alone with David before they jumped head first into the holiday season. 

They spent their time lazily walking along cobblestone paths to and from shops, getting up whenever they pleased because they had no agenda. It was just David, Patrick, a king-sized bed and whatever their hearts desired. It usually meant late nights of rolling hips and roaming hands and sleeping in each morning.

Patrick smiles. They leave this little town tomorrow, but they’ll be back. He already knows that.

He brings one of David’s hands to his lips and kisses his long fingers, starting with a long press of lips moving from knuckle to knuckle. He grazes over the gold rings that now inhabit his right and, the metal cool to the touch. David laughs in his ear from behind, one arm tightening where it’s slinked around Patrick’s middle. 

Patrick moves to the back of his hand next, then the inside of David’s wrist and up, up, up his arm until he reaches the crook of has to twist around to face his husband. David smiles at him in that way that’s just for him; where an unsurmountable softness takes over his face and his eyes just shine. Patrick can feel himself falling for this man all over again. 

He kisses against the underside of David’s jaw, slowly and letting his eyes flutter closed, his husband’s stubble scratching Patrick’s upper lip and the very tip of his nose until David’s catching his lips with his own. It’s languid and a little bit sleepy with how relaxed Patrick feels sitting there, and David’s lips even taste a little salty. But Patrick is bringing a hand up to brush through David’s hair, curling and damp from the air around them. 

When Patrick pulls back, his head at an angle where it can rest against David’s shoulder, he closes his eyes again and nuzzles into the hollow of his husband’s throat. He only hums in acknowledgement once or twice, David rattling off questions about dinner plans and what time they would be hitting the road the next morning. Patrick just plants lazy, sporadic kisses against David’s neck until he’s urged to stand by his hungry husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
